Mary Eisenhardt: Secret Child
by Yodog12345
Summary: "I've been called many things in my life; Mutant, Villain, Filth, God, Evil and many more. Hero is not one of them. I was born to Max Eisenhardt a.k.a Magneto. He started off a friend of Charles Xavier, then moved on amd became a villain of the X-men, then became one of their members. He's my dad, I hate him." On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"I've been called many things in my life; Mutant, Villain, Filth, God, Evil and many more. Hero is not one of them. I was born to Erik Eisenhardt a.k.a Magneto. He started off a friend of Charles Xavier, then moved on amd became a villain of the X-men, then became one of their members. He's my dad, I hate him.

My mother, on the other hand, I love. She took me in, loved me, cared for me and never left my side, that is of course, until she was killed by Ymir, the frost giant. She was buried in Asgard and I was cast out, accused of being in league with the giant. Moved to outer reaches of Midgard or Earth, as its inhabitants call it."

1982  
Midgard  
Maastricht, Holland

"*Max, would you like the good news, or the bad news." Said the doctor.

This doctor didn't know much about his patients, just that they'd rushed in with a pregnant woman who's water had just broken. He didn't know that Max Eisenhardt was a mutant, he didn't even know that there was such a thing as mutants and he certainly didn't know the pregnant woman was Magdalene of Asgard.

"The bad news first doctor, leave the best till last, eh." Max said, knowing that the bad news would only be that there was a genetic anomaly and a slight amount of radiation.

"Your child has a genetic anomaly and a minor amount of radiation, neither will hinder learning or growing or health."

Reported the doctor. Max tried to look surprised but happy.

"And the good?" Asked Max.

"Is that you're child is girl." Confirmed the doctor.

Max looked proud as the doctor handed him his baby daughter. Max gave her a small squeeze before handing her over to Magdalene. He saw that the woman shared brilliant blue eyes when the baby first saw. He hoped that wasn't the only thing they would share. Magdalene had flowing, blonde hair, a fit, lithe body and was tall and always had a gleam in her eyes.

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asked.

Max and Magdalene looked at each other and Max gave her a small nod, letting her know that he was good with the name.

"Her name is Mary, Mary Eisenhardt." Said Magdalene confidently.

Mary. Mary was Max's pride and joy. His greatest possession. His best trophy biggest accomplishment. For about 5 years...

*Speech translated from German

1987  
Midgard  
Transia, Foothills of Wundagore Mountain

"They are from now under my protection." Commanded the mysterious man.

Wanda looked up and saw a man flying down, in red and purple with a helmet and cape.

"It is okay child," he comforted, "they shall not hurt you anymore." He then flew over and commended Pietro on his courage.

"I shall take you to your new home now, children." He said, "do you have parents or family I should tell about your removal from this area."

Pietro shook his head violently. "None that would want to know." He spat.

And so Magneto flew them off to his home in Germany, where he kept other mutants such as Freddie Dukes, and a boy named Toad safe.

1988  
Midgard  
Munich, Germany

"Dad hasn't visited and told us its safe to return." Whimpered the little girl.

She'd grown up to be a spitting image of her mother, Magdalene. She had brilliant blue eyes and long luscious hair and she was in good shape. She was six years old and daughter of one of the most powerful mutants and one Asgard's best warriors.

"Don't worry, he said it would take time," Replied Magdalene in a soothing clam voice, "here I'll sing a song."

So she sung. She had a voice that, if metals had a sound, was like liquid gold. Mary fell asleep quickly. Her mother sat back, content.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Magdalene answered it. In stepped Max Eisenhardt. Wet, tired and bedraggled.

"Is it time Max?" Asked Magdalene hopefully. "Is it time for Mary to move back with you?"

This was what she wanted, Mary to have a strong bond with her father. But it was not to be.

"You will leave." He ordered.

"Wh...what?" Magdalene stuttered.

"I have others to care for, I do not have time for a six year old."

"Not even _your_ six year old." Magdalene said, her voice raising. Mary began to wake as the conversation heated up.

"I you may leave to Asgard."

"And what, take away this child from her normal life, raise her Asgardian when she's really just a mortal."

"I don't care anymore, I have older, more successful children."

"And that excuses you from being a goo..." Mary trailed off as Magneto slapped her across the face. She gasped as he spoke, "DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING A GOOD PARENT." He screamed.

Mary was now crying and holding to bed as Max Eisenhardt left the house. Magdalene sat down on the floor and began to weep. Mary stumbled over, still crying, and sat down beside her mom.

They stayed there for most of the night until Magdalene got up shakily. "Heimdall, hear me. Tis Magdalene of Asgard, bring me home." Magdalene picked up Mary and walked her outside to the town square."We're going to a nice place now, Mary." Comforted her mother as the bright light from the Bi-Frost encompassed them.

To Mary, the light was soothing and warm. She'd expected rainbows to feel as such. She then felt a tugging sensation and was soon soaring through the air, upwards and onwards, towards the Realm Eternal. The sensation stopped and she found herself on a rainbow bridge. She turned around and saw a glowing, bright, golden light.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Asgard. The years spent there were the best of my life. The Realm Eternal treated me nicely. Odin, sensing our hardships, granted me with slowed aging and longevity, same as my mother. Mother took me to her cottage on the outskirts of the main location on the dimension of Asgard and thought me how to fight. She taught me archery, close combat and swordplay. We were peaceful, but not for as long as I would've liked."

1988  
Asgard  
Royal Castle

Mary and Magdalene kneeled before the one eyed king. His long white hair and beard so well attended too that they made him look younger then he was, surprisingly.

"And thou believes this Max Eisenhardt has done thy wrongly?" Odin said, almost asking.

It was important that they told the truth or they would be in trouble."Yes my lord. We waited for many a year before he returned and commanded our leave." Magdalene replied with disgust in her voice.

She'd thought that Max Eisenhardt was a good man, a loving man, and he had been, until he'd met his other children. Apparently just because they were older, they were better and deserved his love more. Magdalene may not have known it then, but in a short amount of time, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff would leave Max and hate him for quite a while.

"I have come to my decision," Odin decreed, "I will grant you and your daughter one gift, and one gift only, for a broken heart will mend in time." Odin looked down on Magdalene and Mary and waited for an answer.

"My lord, my daughter and I would wish for longevity, if thou permits it." Magdalene said.

Odin nodded, "very well." And with that, Mary and Magdalene took their leave and moved to the outskirts of Asgard, into Magdalene's cottage.

It was a small house, made of brick, stone and wood, but the two regarded it as cozy. And there was always warmth. Mary didn't know if this was a gift from the gods, or if it was just the house, but she was thankful for it.

1996  
Asgard  
Forest

The kids ran through the forest, giggling quietly. They hid behind trees, rocks and bushes, in thick grass and the big branches. They lay in wait, Mary was fast approaching.

"Hewlett, Ora, Alemore, where are thee?" Mary called out.

Mary heard a slight sound in the trees and twirled around, "ROOOAAAR!" Screamed Ora, one Mary's school mates.

Mary screamed in horror and ran. She tripped over a branch and watched as a shadow appeared and came to get her. Mary let forth a scream and a bright light lit the area, blasting back her tormentors. Mary sat whimpering as electricity crackled in the air, parts of tree alight from the electrical bolts that had been flung by the young girl.

One by one, the children got up and ran off.

"Freak." One called.

"Witch." Said another in disgust.

She was called many things from then on by her peers, but one thing was certain, she was different, and that was never good.

1997  
Asgard  
Magdalene's Cottage

"I'll teach you the ways of a warrior," said Magdalene, "when we're done, you'll be able to hit a target with knife from 100 yards."

Magdalene hadn't been impressed with the kids treatment of her daughter. So she'd decided to teach Mary herself.

She'd give her battle training and intelligence classes. Magdalene insisted that to be a good warrior, you had to be smart, and she was right. Intelligence helped a lot in battle. You needed it for good tactics, quick thinking, and working out how to get a target.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." Magdalene cried as Mary drew an arrow and shot three times in 3 seconds.

Two arrows were direct bulls eyes, but one missed completely.

"You are getting better my child." Praised Magdalene as she went and grabbed the arrows.

* * *

"Thrust, parry, block, twirl, thrust." Ordered Magdalene.

Swordplay was Mary's strong suit. Already she was as good as her mother, and she was just 13, chronologically.

"You a quick learner, daughter." Praised Magdalene as always.

She believed the way to unlock a skill was to make one believe they had the skill, not make them wish they had the skill. This theory worked.

1999  
Asgard  
Royal Castle

Thor, The God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard, Avenger and Hero, also stand in king while Odin was away, stood in front of Mary and frowned at the question she'd just asked.

"Why does thee seek these answers from me?" He asked.

"Because thy lord does know the Earth best and that be my place of origin." Mary explained.

She had sought the god when she had realized more of her powers with electricity. She'd recently started a small fire from a bolt and had shocked a carp. She believed that these powers had come from earth.

"I do know of a race of humans on earth, Mutants," Thor confessed, "these mutants have extraordinary powers and are granted them from birth. Your father, Max Eisenhardt, is a powerful mutant."

Mary looked shocked, so not only was she different from all her friends, she was different from most humans as well. This was disconcerting.

"And do I change in any way?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"Only time will tell, my dear, only time will tell."

2001  
Midgard  
New York City

"Father, just list..." Wanda begged as she tried to stay back from her dad's reach.

"No Wanda, you're coming home." Magneto ordered.

This was supposed to be one of those final remarks, but Wanda had never been a quitter.

"I don't want to live with you, you scare me."

"The world scares you, don't mistake it for me."

Magneto began to fly down to Wanda who walked back confidently, but in her head was as frightened as a rabbit in headlights.

"No father, you scare me, you're a... Monster." Wanda spat.

This was a sore shot. Magneto had tried to love and care for Wanda and Pietro his whole life, but had made some bad choices.

It was harsh, but true. Magneto looked saddened and turned his back, "you will always have a home on Asteroid M." He murmured and flew off.

2001  
Asgard/Midgard  
Calling Chambers

"And you think she may be a mutant, Thor." Xavier said in a ponderous tone.

"Aye, she has powers and that of your X-men, Charles." Thor confirmed.

She was definitely half god, but a mutant as well, well she'd be very powerful.  
Xavier thought about this. She could bring around the mutant apocalypse, or stop it. He would have to look into it.

"I thank you for the call, my friend. I must think this over." Xavier ended the call and wheeled his chair away.

"Now for an investigation of my own." Charles thought and raised a finger to his temple.

He shut his eyes and unleashed his mind, searching for a sign of this Mary.*

_Charles zoomed through across earth the to Germany, where shed been taken to Asgard. He searched the minds of countless people, but none knew anything. Then he found a hospital. "__Hmmmmmm__."** Charles pondered and searched through the doctors. "__New born,__" thought one. "__Weirdest case I've ever had__." Thought another, Charles listened in to this one. "__Runs in with some, Magdalene. And then she has a baby who didn't even cry and opened its eyes about minute later. What did they name her, Margey, no, Marg, no, ahh yes Mary, Mary Eisenhardt.__" _

Charles withdrew his mind, shocked. Only one thing in his mind now, "Mary, Mary Eisenhardt."

This meant one thing. Yet another child of Magneto was running around the realms. And she had the chance of being more dangerous then her father.

To be continued.

* * *

***(all words in italic are parts of the story in which a telepathic happening is happening)  
**(all italic underlines are thoughts in telepath form)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Betrayer, traitor, double crosser. These are now my names. I was accused of putting a hit on my own mother. Ymir, the frost giant, took her aside in battle and killed her. This was the saddest moment of my life. But I had no time for grieving as I was immediately taken aside by Sif who told me to follow her.  
We went to Odin and he told me that for order of my mothers death, I was banished from Asgard. He said he'd never seen anything this horrible. I wept. The happiest years of my life were ended."

2010  
Jotunheim  
Ymir's Palace

Thor led the charge into the palace as hundreds of Frost Giants stormed forward to meet them, their red eyes piercing the crowd for the large threats. They were big, heavy and fortunately for the Asgardians, slow. This was their disadvantage in the war.

Two nights ago, three frost giants had come over to Asgard and destroyed a small town, ending the peace treaty set up between Odin and Laufey many years ago. The warriors from both realms had prepared quickly, knowing that a Great War would follow, and the Asgardians invaded.

The battle quickly turned one sided but Mary wasn't their to witness it. She was leading a small suicide squad to the palace underground.

"Okay, if we begin to drill up, we should topple Ymir right off his throne." Mary instructed.

Everything was going to plan, this is when everything went of the warriors just disappeared and another was knocked unconscious by falling rocks. Mary was the only one left.

She broke the surface and felt a large weight fall over. Mary vaulted up and out of the hole and onto the cold hard ground, drew her sword and touched the tip on Ymir's nose as he lay hurt on the floor.

"You have two minutes until the Asgardian warriors breach your castle, so speak." Mary ordered

The giant held his tongue. "SPEAK!" She screamed.

Ymir groaned and began, "I'm launching an attack on Asgard and I need your mother out of the way," Mary gasped, "yes, I the frost giant king, know who your mother is. You are more famous then you know."Mary stared in horror.

An eye in the back of the room also stared in horror, because they way she interrupted what she had just seen, a young lady had just planned her mothers death with the foulest of creatures.

* * *

**A.N-So I know this chapters short, but I needed to update soon, thanks to all of you have waited, and sorry if its a disappointment.**


End file.
